marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
June (Earth-616)
June (alias Battle Seraph) '''is a robot that fights for the Avengers. She uses two armor modes that help her strategically fight off her enemies with different fighting styles is based on long ranged attacks with different powers. History June was a blur core when she arrived in Earth. When the core landed on the Avengers' headquarters, they questioned what the core was made out of. When Tony Stark tested and ran experiments on the blue core, it had human communication signatures, meaning that the core is an artificial intelligence. They also found two waves of energy that were flowing like gimbals, which represented each of her armor modes. Similar to Vision, they built a body to put the core in. They decided to put the core into her forehead. Unsure of the name, Stark named her June after the month she was discovered in. Personality June has a neutral tone for delivering her emotions considering that she is a robot that is trying to show human emotion. Being with the people that she loves may enlighten her mood but her facial expression stays at a neutral face. However, in the battlefield she shows no emotion towards her enemies. She can be ruthless to her opponents and she has a tactical attitude, which makes her a smart warrior to have in the Avengers. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Armor Equip Specialist: '''June is able to equip her two armors; Code: Nemesis and Code: Sariel within seconds during battle. Code: Sariel utilizes her lightning magic to create lasers, electron balls, and the power of beams that attack through powerful force fields and sturdy organisms. She uses this armor for long-range attacks with photon-based abilities to destroy her enemies instantly. Besides Code: Sariel, Code: Nemesis is an armor that focuses on generating sharp spears that pierces anything they goes through, from humans to massive buildings. She also uses explosive weapons such as blasters and guns to cause more damage to her target(s). When the codes intermingle with each other, June can use some of each code's abilities while she uses one of the code that she currently wears in battle. '''Code: Nemesis Abilities * Mega electron ball by Code: Sariel: 'June can generate giant electron photon spheres on the palm of her hands to create a powerful blast of energy towards her enemies. * '''Iron Scraps: ' June can unleash sharp metal fragments in her body. The fragments that are released from her body is a homing ability, meaning that the scraps can follow her target(s) but the range is limited. * '''Atomic Shield by Code: Sariel: '''June can summon Moby and Remy to create a large defensive shield. * '''Illusion Thorns: '''June can create a large field of long, sharp spears to spike up the ground and stabs enemies that are caught by the spears. * '''Extreme Cutting by Code: Sariel: June can create a large photon ball and destroy it with a single slash with her photon spear. * Odin's Spear: '''June can create a giant spear to strike down her enemies. * '''Dagger Throne: '''June can summon an infinite amount of spears. * '''5 Star Electrocution: '''June throws 5 spears that forms a start formation and create a powerful electric field that electrocutes anything within the field. '''Code: Sariel Abilities * Crystal Spectrum: '''June can activate force field modes to change her attacks. ** '''Red Mode: '''Increase size of photon abilities ** '''Blue Mode: Electron, photon, and beam attacks are divided into three. ** Green Mode: '''Through improved optical research, the attacks become piercing and homing attacks. * '''Fusion Mode: '''June can apply all the modes from Crystal Spectrum and apply all of the effects into one mode. * '''Energy Needles with Crystal Spectrum : June can fire electric needles that shoot from behind. The needles search the area and deal additional damage to her enemies. * Thousand Stars with Crystal Spectrum: June can summon a drone that fires shock balls when she attack enemies with any electron based attacks. * Final Strike with Crystal Spectrum: '''June can create two fields on both sides and fire two beams that connect to each other. * '''Needles Cutting: '''June can instantly emit energy needle blasts. * '''Electronic Fall: '''June can release an energy field to expel tremendous energy vertically. * '''Photon Flare: '''June can release a powerful energy that can temporarily blind her enemies and deal damage. * '''Overload with Crystal Spectrum: June can create a large force field that fires beams downward. * '''Carbon Detonation: '''June can amplify the power of her core to unleash energy tin large areas. * '''Carbon Hex: '''With the palm of her hands, she can create a wave of carbon hexes to cause malfunction to anything it touches. Abilities '''Drone Weapon Manipulation Specialist: '''June has a unique way of fighting her enemies. She created Moby and Remy; two floating spheres that act as a defensive and offensive weapon when June is fighting her enemy. Considering that Moby and Remy are made out of June's photon energy, they can trace her heat signatures and move with her as she moves her hands to guide them to attack her enemy. Although they are strong weapons, they can not pierce through anything, so she uses them more for a defensive fight, though she can use them as an offensive weapon by hitting her enemies with them. '''Weapon Manipulation: '''June can create spears by converting air molecules into solid particles to create sharp spears to attack her enemies. Although she can use her spear as a weapon, she can also create smaller fragmented spears to act as a throwing dagger to create long range attacks. '''Professionalism of Technology: '''June has an immense knowledge of technology built within herself. She can track heat signatures from people if she wants to find a certain person. She can also sense danger from afar or nearby if her blue core reacts in a blinking way. She can also fix any technical devices of drones that she or her friends have broken with ease. By using her immense knowledge of technology, she is able to make Moby and Remy act as a pair of wings for June in case if her armor wings do not work. Weakness Considering how powerful June is, destroying her core, which is difficult to destroy, can be her ultimate weakness considering that the core is what generates her life. Power Grid Trivia * June's weapon manipulation is similar to Hela's powers * The ability Odin's Spear has no relation to Gungnir (Odin's spear), it's just a fun name. * When June's armor changes, Moby and Remy have a different appearance but same coloration. * June is straightforward, she does not like abstract ideas or conversations * She has a very heartfelt taste in music, for example. * In June's Sariel form, her carbon hexes are visually based off of Jinx's powers from Teen Titans: example * June has a little sister; Sirin ** June is a bit weaker than Sirin Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Avengers members Category:Public Identity Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Yellow Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Robots Category:Electrokinesis Category:Lasers Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Projectiles Category:Gun Wielders Category:Force Field Generation Category:Disruption Category:Marksmanship Category:Energy Senses Category:Danger Sense Category:Technopathy Category:Flight Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Pseudo-Original Characters